Harry's Second Childhood
by QueenStorie
Summary: Harry meet a Lady and saved her from being shoot. He thought he would die not given a new life or better yet taken to another planet.
1. Chapter 1

Me; hey readers this is a new storie I got the idea from a comic. I own Nothing

Chapter one rejuv into a new life

Harry was now a 12 year old boy. Going to magic school and making friends. You would think he would be happy right. Well he wasn't He hated it his so called friends were nothing more but beggers looking for fame and cash. Dumbledor was a malipulating creap and set the whole thing up. He just wanted a family to be loved not hurt just loved. He walked down the street to a small store and saw a woman in her early 30 trying to open the door She had short brown hair and brown eyes pale whie skin and wore a short lue dress with a yellow line going down the front . He ran over and took some of her bags and opened the door.

"Here let me help you." He said politly

"What a well manered young man you are your parents raised you right." She said smileing thankful for the help

He frowned and she noticed it.

"Something wrong."

"Sorry but its nothing you can help me with miss."

"You can tell me."

"My parents are dead and my gurdian placed me with my relative that my mom didn't want me to go to. hey beat, starved and neglected me for years and had to sleep under the stairs for 12 years and they told lies to people to make me seem like a hulagan. Sorry about that miss if feels good to let that out." Harry said putting the bages in the trunck.

"You poor boy and your not turning to a life a crime by now." she said

"No I can never hold a gruge for long and they hate me because they don't understand me its normal for some people to do that its ok realy."

"I wish I could help you."

"Sorry miss but nothing can help me."

Just then a Guy came running out of the store and was shooting off his gun. He shoot at the lady but Harry being the hero he was jumped in front of it and it hit him in the chest. He felll to the ground as the lady held him as the shooter shot himself in the head as sirens were heared. He smiled up at her and closed his eyes. Darkness clouded his vishon and felt peace.

"Harry."

'WHo is that? Mom?'

"Harry time to wake up."

'Its that woman from the store.'

Harry opened his eyes to see the woman standing over him.

"Hello sweety ready to go home."

Home? What did she mean and why wasn't hedead. He rubbed the back of his head to see that his hand was small. He lloked at himself and screamed. He was a little kid again.


	2. Chapter 2

me; hello people of my kingdom chapter 2 is now up and I welcome you all. I own nothing of harry potter.

CHapter 2

Harry screamed and scrabbled to the top of the bed. Shakeing in fear of what had happened.

"Its ok sweety your save your ok now." She said

"Where am I why aren't I dead. WHat happened to me." He cried out

"Your on Earth 2. Harry."

"Earth 2 what your a alian."

"I gues you can say that but no I'm human."

"What happened."

"Well when you were shot my husban James came out and saw you in my arms. He took you to our ship and Rejuv you. Think of it as the fountian of youthe. We turn back the clock on you and turned to be eleven but there was a problem and had to take you here fast. So we did and now you are a four year old boy." She said

Harry blinked and began to cry he didn't understand why this was happening to him. She smiled and picked him up and held him close humming to him to calm him down.

"Its ok Harry."

"How did you find out my name?" He cried

"A nice old lady told us your name sweety heart. BUt listen you did a very big thing. YOu are the first of your kind to every be on this planet much less to be given a second childhood. As of now I'm your new mom."

Harry looked up at her in shock. She was going to be his mom. No she can't be not when I tell her this.

"You can't be my mom I'm not normal I'm wizard see."

He moved his hand and thought hard enough and made the pillow on the bed move to him.

"Oh my gosh. Is this why you were beaten you have magic." She said shocked

"Yes. It is."

"Well now that we know that its fine you wont be punished for it."

"Your not scared why."

"Well sweety you see I live here taking care of ex crime lords and to see this is a little bit of a shock but its who you are. Now lets go home your papa is waiting to see you out side."

She stood up and walked out to her husband. He was taller than her about 2 feet tall and had on glasses that went over his two blue eyes had white skin and blond hair and bear his muscle stood out and had a warm smile on his face.

"Hello Harry I'm your new papa ready to go home." He asked

"I guess so."

They walked out of the building and into a car. Papa gave him a toy lion and got in the drives set and drove to his new home. The mostion of the car were sothing and soon Harry fell asleep as his thumb snuck into his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

me;Sorry for the late updates school and home stuff.

Chapter 3

Mama looked into the back and smiled harry was fast asleep with his little lion toy and thumb in his mouth.

"This is just what he needs James. You even have the same name as his real father." Mama said

"Yes but now we have a change in plane. He has magic he can't go to the other schools." papa said

"True. This will be good for him I'm amazed that he didn't turn to a life of crime. Those people if you can call them that are horrable."

"Yes dear I now but he's with us now and we will raise him. What does the scan say that we should do."

Mama pulled out a touch screen phone and looked at the txt from the scan.

"Its says that he will need lots of love and food. So I guess that this means to raise him as a little boy with a good loveing childhood."

"Hahahaha well this will be our vacation wont it."

"Yes He need a good home."

They soon stop at a small house. It was small looking on the out side but big on the inside.

"Harry dear its time to wake up." mama said kindly

Harry woke up as he was picked up and set on the ground. Harry looked at the house and around him as they walked inside.

"Welcome to your new home Harry Dinner will be ready in a bit why don't you go play." Papa said and took him to the living room.

Harry went to the book shelf and pulled out a small book. As he sat on the couch and began to read Papa looked at him and watched as he read the book.

"Son can you read that?" Papa asked

"YEah I can why is something wrong."

"No no its ok I just wanted to know. So what do you like to do for fun."

"uuuuuuuhhhh I realy don't know. All I ever did was work and chores till I went to school then I got into Quittage. That was realy fun."

"Whats Quittage?"

"Quittage is a sprot that you play on brooms uh you have three goals and-"

"Ok boys thats enough for now dinners ready." Mama said

They sat at the table and when they were about to eat Harry began to pray. Mama and Papa watch with a pride and fallowed his lead.

"Dear Merlin thank you for the food you have given us. Thank you for the water we drink and thank you for givening me a second chanse amen." Harry whispered.

But they heard it and smiled.

"Well lets dig in." Papa said

They where having Maccoroni and cheesse with Hot dogs and peas. Harry ate the food slowly and neatly. HE ate half of the food and slowly he felt tired. He picked up his dishes and set then in the sink and did so with the others to.

"Harry dear tommarow we are going shoping and need to get you a few things so we will be gone all day so lets get you ready for bed." mama said and took him to the bathroom.

THe bath tube was filled with nice hot soapy water and was filled with bubbles. Mama undresed harry and sat him in the tube. The scares on his back made mama mad and looked at harry and had to smile. There he was playing with a little toy boat smileing and not making a mess in the bathroom. She finished washing him and got him dressed into some pj and took him to his room. She layed him down on the bed and pulled up the covers and tucked him in as papa came into the room with a book. After reading Harry a goodnight story harry fell asleep with a simle on his face with his lion next to him. Mama and Papa kissed him goodnight and left the room with only the night light shining in the room.

"He will have a long day tomarrow." Papa said

"Yes but it will be worth it." Mama said and truned out the light.


	4. Chapter 4

me;Sorry for the late updates school and home stuff.

Chapter 4

Papa was looking at the news paper when he saw a owl taping at the window. He looked over at his wife to see her doing dishes. He got up and opened the window as it flew in. The owl was pure whit and had yelloew eyes.

"And who are you beautiful."

"I'm your wife hansom." Mama said

"Oh hunny look at this we got an owl."

Mama put down the dishes with a confused look on her face.

"owl what owl."

SHe walked into the liveing room and saw the owl.

"Hun why is there an owl in the room.?"

"I have no idea."

The owl flew out of the room and down into the room where Harry was sleeping. The owl sat on the top of the bed and fell asleep. Mama and Papa walked in to see the owl by harrys bed.

"Well we'll have to ask our son if he knows who the owl is." Mama said and they went to bed.

THe Next morning

"Harry sweety its time to get up we have work to do." Mama said rubbing his back to wake up.

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes cutely as his mama gave him his glasses. He looked to his right when he heard a hoot.

"Hedwig your alright oh I missed you." Harry said and gently snuggled the white owl.

"So this owl is youe huh."

"Yes mama this is Hedwig shes very nice to me can I still keep her please."

Harry turnede his puppy eyes on full blast. Mama looked at thoes eyes and started to coo.

"Oh oh ok sweety she can stay but you have to let us help take care of her till you older."

"Thank you Mama."

"Lets go I have breakfast out on the table."

As they ate Harry and his mama and papa were talking about what they were going to do today.

"So Papa how much time can we spend out shopping?" Mama asked

"I would say a good four hours to do that if every thing goes smoothly." Papa said

"Why wouldn't it Papa it sounds easy enough to do and I'm not very picked about what I wear as long as it fits right." Harry asked

"Hahaha Harry the thing about Mama is that she will not be happy till she has yuou looking nice."

"Mama can't be that bad...can she?"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha."

"ok you two thats enough. Now harry tell me will Hedwig need any thing."

"Uh yes a purch with a bowl under it. May I help you pick it out Hedwig would love it to be a snow themed one."

"Whys that because of her white feathers."

"On Mama Shes a rare snaow Phoenix. She only bonds to pure heart beings I had no idea she was one and don't care shes my friend."

"Harry thats very nice of you that you don't care of what she is and see her as a friend." Mama said and strooked his hair.

They cleaned up and went to the mall. Harry held to his mama and papas hands even though he had a harnes on he felt better holding on to them. They went to the clothing store and harry pointed o a 50% off section.

"Mama look 50% off of everything should we start there." Harry asked

"Good eye harry ok lets go."

THey walked over to the rack and Mama looked through it. Harry saw a red and gold t-shirt and pulled it out to show mama.

"Mama look a lion like my old house at school."

"At your old school?" papa asked

"Yeah Gryffindor."

"Oh really well lets get it."

2 Houres later they came out of the store. Harry wanted to help and asked to care some of the bags since they were for him.

"What a nice little boy you are." the check out lady said

"Thank my mama and papa there raising me and I want to help."

"Well have a nice day."

They walked to the car and put there bags in the trunkwhen they walked back inside there was a big fight between two adults fighting over about pennys. Harry felt anger in his body rise up. He let go of his parents hands and marched up to the adults. He took an deep berath and

"SSSTTTTOOOOOPPPPPP IIIIITTTTTT YOU TWO ARE THE ADULT HERE YOU SHOULD NOT BE FIGHT LIKE A CHILD OVER CANDY. You two should know better. Pennys are little kids now and you can't hold them for there crimes for ever its not right to hurt them coause you hate them its racise. And you can't make some one change it takes time and they have to understand. YOur the adult we're the futer to start being the biger man or woman and help raise a better tommarow." Harry said and panted

The adults looked at each other and sighed they said there apoliges and went there seperat ways. Papa walked up to harry and picked him to a hug.

"Harry that was a very folish thing to do but your words were spoken true they could have been better next time let the adults deal with it ok."

"Ok papa."

"My look at the time its time for luch. Since Harry has een such a good boy lets go eat at the new restaurant." Mama said

THe reastaurant was huge and had more smells then harry could think of. A little later they went to the pets store where they got Hedwig a purch , feed and treats. Once they were in the car they drove home.

"Mama do you think Heddwig will like the purch?"

"She'll love it why don't you take you take a nap you need it."

With that harry fell in to a deep sleep.

Me; ok that it review if you want more


	5. Chapter 5

me;I'm back and I own nothing.

Chapter 5

When he woke up he saw a juge like lady standing in the room.

"AAAAHHHHH MAMA PAPA STRANGER DANGER." He yelled startling her.

His mama and papa came running in as Harry jumped into his mamas arms.

"Wheres the starnger?" Mama asked

"I believe he means me." The juge said.

"Harry she's not a stranger. This is Juge Mally. She wanted to see you for a chase that is coming up."

"Oh sorry miss Juge." Harry said

"It's ok little one you were right to call out for your mama and papa when you saw a stranger."

"May I ask why you were watching me sleep?"

"Oh sorry I was interested in seeing you I have heard so much from your mama and Papa."

"You have."

"Yes I have. Tell you what you get ready and I'll be downstairs."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry said and got out of his bed as they left.

"Well he is a very polite little boy and you say that he is a wizard right." Juge Mally asked

"Yes thats right. But we never had a child with magical powers and the books we got can only teach us so much about his world." mama said

"Well I can see that. I'll pull some strings and see what we can do."

Harry came out of his room and walked with them down stairs. Harry saw a man with a type write on the couch as they sat down.

"Would any of you like a drink befor we begin." Harry asked

"No thank you now. This is Mr. McNeal he will be taking notes durning our talk." Juge Mally said

They talked for a few houres and soon left when theywere done.

"Good bye Harry be good." Mr. McNeal said and drove away with the Juge.

"Well harry are you ready to go." Papa asked as he cloed the door leading them to the car.

"Where are we going today Papa."

"We need to go see the docter Hary to make sure you healthy." Mama said getting in the car.

Me; ok thats it for now review please.


End file.
